In The Club With Love
by cinner25
Summary: THIS IS A COLLECTION OF FICLETS ON OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB
1. surprise honey

A birthday surprise for honey

disclaimer; I don't cwn this or anyone in it

author note; i love them 'yes i do

hope you like this

It was the day before honey senpai's birhtday an ouran host club member Tamaki was in a frenzy to make it a real surprise .So they were going to make music room #3

scarce of all sweets and honey became too much mori senpai would take him into the garden , where the party would take place.

In the garden haruhi was decorating for the party ,karcuand hikaru were surpose to be helping but of course they were trying to figure a way to make gain for themselves.

Kyoya was making sure everything was being taken care even order a cake to be delivered to the school tomorrow cake was to be a yellow cake filled with strawberries and topped with whipped cream , on that was to be eighteen chocalate coverde thought this would help deal with the sweet withdrawal.

Idoitically tamaki order a cake as cake would be of the chocolate cake was filled with mint flaved mon=usse and topped with a dark chocolate ganache, it would be covered in chocolate curls too. T amaki knew the would make honey smile so he smiled too.

later that day

Haruhi went home thinking what to do for honey's birthday .She finally descided to make cupcakes .so she baked 2 dozen devil food cupcakes and topped them with a cream cheese frosting and a sour plum also opted to bring commoner soda known as rootbeer.

kaoru and hikaru pickup some cheesecake the only differents in thier choices was that hikaru opted to have his have blackberries.

The next morning all was set in the was cake every where . Haruhi set her stuff down and took a look around " Wow honey sempai has enough cake to get started for next year to " spoke haruhi ,with a low whistle

Jus t then tamaki graced them with his presence .'Come on all of you to your places ". said the king himself So everyone dash to thier places ,Just as mori senpai

was dragging honey out into the began telling honey "You just need a little air honey to think straight"

Honey whinned"NO i just need cake and I NEED IT NOW"

Mori turned honey around only to have him crash into the ground honey looked up to find cake everywhere. His eyes grew to be the size of saucers and his smile treaten to crack his face.

"Um, honey i'm glad you like the cake but can you get off me now "asked haruhi

Honey climbed off and stood only stunned by all the cake.

everyone came out and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAT HONEY"

"Um honey birthday not till tomorrow" spoke mori matter of factly

" oh takashi thats okay look what a surpise i have all this cake" cheerfully said honey

So .the cake was served and honey stuff himself silly.


	2. The Silent Treatment

**disclaimer =Don't own this or any of the people .**

**author note =this piece is about the twins **

**The Silent Treatment**

_As always the twins antis was getting on everyone's back was not an option because they would only get worse ,for they thought themselves sly and this train of thought they would only keep amusing themselves with their hurtfuland rude behavior._

_Later that day _

_"Hey! kyoya senpai i got an idea to displine hikaru and kaoru."spoken haruhi_

_" What torture would that be haruhi?" asked kyoya as he adjusted his glasses back into place._

_"Well i was thinking we should use the silent treatment on them until they can mind their manners ."answered haruhi_

_"Using the silent treatment"said kyoya as he tapped his temple with a finger " Really thats a great idea haruhi , it might nip this in the but ".added a laughing kyoya_

_The next day _

_Everyone gather in to the unused music room,except the twin who were with there mother putting finishing touches on customes that would be use at a later date."I have an annoucement,I would like to opt for a silent treatment for all of us onto kaoru and hikaru, Will ther be any objections" annouced kyoya_

_"Isn't that a little harsh kyoya " spoked softly by honey_

_"I could to silence" said mori_

_Tamaki said " my dear honey this is just what we need to do to stopped those two rogues."_

_"I think this is a good way to show them we won't take their behavior anymore without hurting anyone." said haruhi_

_" okay if haruhi thinks this is a good idea i'll agree too" said honey_

_Day#3 in music room 3 _

_It was to be a tea and treat party._

_" Hey , haruhi do you want to try my creme brulee" kaoru asked with a lifted spoon_

_Haruhi just walked over to some of her client and began a coversation._

_" Ah, honey you should try some of my cake "asked hikaru_

_" ummm ummm oh ahhh mmmm" guggled out of honey_

_" He has enough sweets for now " spoke mori_

_" oh" said hikaru_

_" Thanks takashi that was hard"said honey_

_Mori just smiled_

_The day was now ending and both hikaru and kaoru were confused it seemed like no one wanted to talk or listen to them, S o hik aru threw himself sobbing into kaoru arm." why kaoru why do they all hate us"_

_" I don"t know " said a tearful kaoru_

_Haruhi turned and stared a the two dramatic teens._

_"Because your thoughtless and rude" said haruhi_

_" No we're not."said kaoru_

_Haruhi walked iover to an opened mouth kaoru and poked him in the center of his chest._

_"Yes , you are your antics hurt people and you never think how someone feels by your stupid behavior"said an angry haruhi_

_" We do !" said a surpised hikaru_

_The twins shared a glance between each other_

_"Yes, and till you stop, and respect us your getting the silent treatment" said haruhi_

_With this she turned and walked out with the others leaving hikaru and kaoru behind_

_With this on their minds they sat down . " The silent treatment ." they said in usion_


	3. Mori Met A Monster

_Disclaimer; I son't own this at all_

_Author note;;a commoner's energy drink gone wild_

_**Mori meets a monster**_

_One day haruhi entered music room#3 carrying a monster _

_energy drink, which she put down to help kyoya move around some tea supplies__**.**__Just as mori senpai came in with honey upon his shoulders,He set down a can of premuim green tea to help honey down. mori then fixed honey clothing and watched as he went to his clients .So mori then slogged down his drink to attend to his own clients._

_After 20 minutes of client duty he settled himself between two dark hair girls .He then blurted out " Um mori likes seashells". "what ?" cried the girls_

_"I like seashells , yes i do , i like them cause there pink and smell like the sea ." answered mori " Hey mori senpai are you okay?" asked the worried girls " YEAH YEAH YEAH!" screamed mori " I'm just fine i want to see haru hi in seashells , yup i do."_

_Now the girls were skittering away."Um honey there's something wrong with mori senpai" spoke the girls_

_"Oh really?" asked the lolita as he looked takashi's way_

_Mori was now jiggling in his seat._

_"Hey takashi you okay ?" asked a worried honey_

_" Yep , you know honey i think we sould get some fancy tuna." said mori" Yeah i would like some fancy tuna" muttered mori_

_"Okay we can get some fancy tuna for lunch". answered honey_

_" yes will get fancy tuna and i'll feed it to haruhi , ahh sweet jesus yes i'll do that." spoke mori_

_the club was now ending so the clients were leaving thankfully. Kyoya told them all it was something mori ate,and he be better soon._

_Honey then returned to mori side in time to hear him start blubbering."Your all idiots ,i would never wear women's clothing, you all look super stupid in ribbons and bows ,yeah real men won't do that , yeah i would never ,i mean never umm umm zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" annouced mori Honey then poked takashi" takashi are you ok?"asked honeythe only response was zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_"Do you know what happen to takashi ?" asked honeywith a glare towards the twins. "NO" yelled everyone in unsion, then haruhi entered laughing. "What's so funny haruhi?" asked tamaki"Oh i think i know what happened to mori senpai." she said_

_" you do what wrong with him haruhi?"asked honey as he look up at her "I believe he drank my monster" said haruhi_

_"A monster, what? " asked everyone " Oh thats my energy drink i brought in, and now is empty " said haruhi_

_"Oh " exhaleed everyone _

_" Whats going to happen to takashi " asked honey_


End file.
